Unexpected
by SayaLeigh
Summary: Mello hates Near, and Matt is Mello's best friend. But things change when Mello is cut out of the equation. Probably not T, but just in case.
1. Ask Near!

Chapter 1: Ask Near?!

Mello walked into the room he shared with his best friend Matt to find an unexpected sight. Matt was looking more depressed than Mello had ever seen him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head hanging and _all of his games turned off._

"Hey...Matt, what's wrong?" Mello asked, more concern slipping through his tough exterior than he usually allowed. Matt's head shot up and he stared at Mello.

"I...I failed the last test," Matt murmured, his voice shaky.

Mello blinked. "It's only one test," he said, not seeing the problem.

"But I failed it Mello, _failed!_" Matt shouted, his voice rising as he struggled to make his best friend understand. "And Kia's close to surpassing me," he added in a whisper.

Mello's eyes widened as everything clicked. "Then you have to figure out what you did wrong and retake that test!" he insisted.

Matt's eyes sparkled, but a voice in the back of his mind nagged at his. _Were you really so depressed that you couldn't see the solution?_ it asked.

"You understood it, right?"

"Er..."

"Mello...?"

Mello looked away. "You know I'm not good at explaining anything," he grumbled. Matt's face fell and Mello's stomach lurched with guilt. He braced himself to give the redhead advice that he himself would never follow.

"Go ask Near."

Matt's eyes widened under his tinted goggles.

"Near?" he asked, shocked, "but you hate him!"

"I know," Mello snarled, "but he can probably explain it better than I can!"

Matt hesitated, then got up. "Fine," he sighed.

He left the room and headed towards the playroom. Mello watched him go.

**---**

Near fit the last piece of his white puzzle, the piece with the black "L" on it, into place and looked up. His rival's best friend, Matt, stood in the doorway watching him. Near easily hid the surprise he felt.

Matt took a step into the room, fidgeting nervously. Near observed that for once he didn't have one of his handheld games with him. Uncharacteristically concerned (though hiding it effectively), Near turned his full attention on the older boy.

"Near," Matt started hesitantly, "I...I need a little help..." he looked ashamed to have said those words aloud.

Near was surprised, to say the least. He had never heard Matt or Mello ask for help. "Why are you asking me?" he responded, "Why not Mello?"

Matt blushed fiercely, feeling like something had backfired. "H-he's terrible at explaining things," Matt answered hurridly. Near gazed at him for a couple seconds in silence.

"What's giving you trouble?"

Matt's shoulders relaxed slightly and he started toward Near.

"Everything on that last quiz," he grumbled, embarrassed. His skin, which had begun to cool, reddened again.

Near gazed at him calmly. "Did you use the Pythagorean Theorem?" he asked.

Matt blinked, his blush gone. "Pythagorean...Theorem?" he repeated.

Near nodded. "Yes, everything on that quiz used either the Pythagorean Theorem or the Quadratic Formula, with the Theorem being the more common of the two," he added.

Matt stared. "You aced that quiz didn't you?" he asked. Near didn't answer, confirming Matt's suspicions. He turned away silently and dumped his puzzle.

"Near?"

"If you come to my room later, I'll help you."

---

Matt stood in the middle of Near's room that night. He had arrived before the other boy and discovered that the room was mostly plain. The walls were white, the carpet was white, and even the sheets were white--it looked like a room in an asylum. Toys were piled in one corner and a book had been left on the table at Near's bedside. Matt walked over and picked it up.

The cover read _**Ghost Hunting **__by Jason Hawes and Grant Wilson._ Matt stared at it. Near actually read this stuff? He looked up as the door opened quietly and Near entered the room. He shut the door behind and looked at Matt.

"You're here," he stated. It wasn't a question.

"You didn't specify a time," Matt pointed out.

Near gazed at him unblinkingly. Matt grew nervous under his deadpan gaze and glanced down at the book in his hands.

"So...do you actually read this stuff?" He held the book up.

"I attempt to find reasons for anomalies that the investigators may have overlooked at some point," Near replied.

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

"Why are you here Matt?"

Matt looked up. "You told me to be," he responded. Didn't the white-haired boy remember?

Near's gaze was still blank, though suspicion flashed in the depths of his eyes.

"But do you really need help? It's not just something for Mello?" he pressed.

"Yes, I really need your help!" Matt cried, "Kia's about to surpass me and if I can't figure this stuff out then she will!"

Near blinked. "I understand now," he said calmly. Matt glared, hating him for being able to keep his calm demeanor.

Suddenly Near held out a textbook. "Show me what you don't get," he requested. Blinking, Matt took the book and opened it. The only sound for a few moments was the movement of paper as Matt quickly riffled through the pages. Near watched him in silence, his gaze taking in every action, from the twitch of Matt's fingers to the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"Here."

The one word startled Near from the reverie he'd fallen into. He took the book from Matt and glanced over the page. "I see," he muttered.

"This stuff is a bitch," Matt commented with a sigh. Near glanced at him, then paused. Matt's goggles were down around his neck, revealing that his eyes were bright green.

Noticing that Near was staring at him, Matt smiled slightly. Near blinked and continued to stare. The silence buzzed in Matt's ears, making him uncomfortable.

"So...can you help me?" he asked finally.

"Yes," Near replied as if it was a stupid question, sitting on his bed. Matt tossed _**Ghost Hunting**_ aside.

"Will you?" Matt tried, wondering if Near was the kind of person who would only answer questions when they were put to him directly.

Near held Matt's questioning gaze steadily. "Yes," he answered in his usual monotone.

"When?" Matt ventured.

"Whenever you want," Near replied.

Matt hesitated. "Is now okay?"

Near nodded and Matt sat down on the bed beside him, then paused.

"Would you mind if I put on some music?" he asked. Near looked as exasperated as it was possible to when a person has no expressions, but he motioned for Matt to go ahead and play whatever he was going to.

Matt pulled out a bright green iPod and turned up the volume to play "Voices In My Head" by Mayonaka Soñodora. The voice of the band's lead vocalist, Saya, burst from the earbuds along with a beat from the drummer, Fuji, and chords from the guitarist Ai and the bassist Cho. The voice of Bachiko, the background vocalist, soon joined in. Near surprised Matt by stopping to listen to the song.

_"I hear sounds no one else does, Cries of sorrow, cries of pain, Can't hold on any longer, I'm falling down tonight._

_"Whispers in the darkness!"_

_"In the darkness."_

_"Music in the silence!"_

_"In the silence."_

_"Voices in my head!"_

_"In my head!"_

_"Can't get away!"_

_"They're driving me crazy."_

_"Can't get away."_

_"Can't get away."_

_"'Come on, come on' they say."_

_"Come with me."_

_"'Come on, come on' they whisper."_

_"Follow me."_

_"Am I dying?"_

_"Am I going insane?"_

_"Whispers in the darkness!"_

_"In the darkness."_

_"Music in the silence!"_

_"In the silence."_

_"Voices in my head!"_

_"In my head!"_

_"Can't get away!"_

_"They're driving me crazy."_

_"Can't get away."_

_"Can't get away."_

_"I can no longer hear you! All I hear is them!"_

_"They tell me that you left me! They say I'm all alone!"_

_"Someone please save me!"_

They started working as "Lovesongs (They Kill Me)" by Cinema Bizarre began playing. They were near-silent all through that song and "She's A Rebel" by Green Day, "Decode" by Paramore, "Welcome To My Life" by Simple Plan, "Imaginary" by Evanescence, "What Have You Done" by Within Temptation, "Refugee" by Tribal Ink, "Eyes On Fire" by Blue Foundation, and "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron & Wine. Then Near spoke directly to Matt about something other than math as "Forever Or Never" by Cinema Bizarre played.

"If you keep holding your pencil like that, people will think you're a smoker," he remarked.

"I am," Matt replied nonchalantly.

Near stopped and stared at him. The other boy held the pencil in his lips as one would with a cigarette. Matt glanced up at him.

"How long?" Near asked, hiding his curiosity and concern.

"About a year, whenever I can get a cigarette. Mello can usually get some for me," Matt replied.

Near stared at him for a couple seconds, then changed the subject.

"Do you understand now?" he asked, laying a hand on the textbook. Matt nodded.

---

The next night there was a knock on Near's door. The snowy-haired youth got up from where he was buliding towers with blocks and opened the door to find Matt on the other side. His heart leapt for reasons he couldn't explain.

"Hey," said Matt, "Do you think you could help me out?" He held up a thick textbook.

Near nodded and opened the door wide enough to admit the redhead.

---

-6 Weeks Later-

-Near's PoV-

_Since I've been helping Matt to understand his work (even when we both know he doesn't need it), I've notices changes in myself. I find myself staring at Matt and completely spacing out. I think about him more than anything else, even when I'm supposed to be working on a case or assignment. It used to bother me when people interrupted anything I was doing, but when the interrupter was Matt I didn't even question my willingness to focus my attention on him instead of whatever I had been doing. Something in the back of my mind tried to tell me that I might be in love with Matt, but I knew it couldn't be true. I assumed it must have been because he was the only one who paid attention to me enough to be called a friend...my first friend._

-Matt's PoV-

_Mello is my best friend, and I know he hates Near, yet I find myself enjoying the increasing amount of time I spend with the anti-social boy. I've never thought of myself as being gay before, but my attraction to Near changes things. He seems so emotionless at times that I just want to hold him close until I coax a reaction out of him. I wonder what he thinks and feels and sometimes I'm afraid that his mind is too full of what he knows for him to believe in love. Over the past six weeks I've thought more than I should about Near and the time I've spent with him, finally managing to come to one conclusion I believe is true: I love him._


	2. Cheese!

Chapter 2: Cheese!

Matt lay in bed on an overcast Sunday morning, thinking of a certain snowy-haired young man. While not exactly outgoing himself, he was getting tired of Near's stoic, anti-social attitude. He leapt out of bed suddenly, struck by an idea. He could pull Near out of his shell!

"Let Operation: Break Open Near's Shell commence," he whispered to himself, grinning savagely.

On the other side of the room, Mello rolled over in his bed. Matt grabbed a couple of CDs and fled the room before the blond could wake and ask what he was doing.

Matt tried not to look like he was doing anything important, but he couldn't slow his pace.

"What are you doing Matt?" asked a voice he dreaded hearing. Turning, he faced Linda.

"Nothing, I just...It's nothing," Matt stammered.

Linda raised her eyebrows suspiciously, but understood that Matt didn't want to be interrogated and turned away. Sighing with relief, Matt hurried on. He soon came to Near's door and pounded on it until a sleepy Near with touseled white hair answered. He glared up at Matt even as the effect was ruined by an undignified yawn. Ignoring the murderous intent in his love's expression, Matt pushed his way into the room.

Glancing around the bare white room, Matt was glad he'd remembered at the last minute to grab his CD player. He set it on the dresser and popped in a CD, then turned to Near.

The pale boy's glare had faded and he was now watching Matt curiously. The redhead grinned shyly and held out a hand. Hesitantly, Near took it.

Matt swung him in a dizzying twist as the first notes of Infernal's "From Paris To Berlin" blared from the speakers.

"Matt--what are you--" Near forced out, eyes wide.

"Making you dance," explained a smiling Matt, "Come on--it's fun!" He took Near's other hand and they spun together.

Near gave a defeated sigh, gave Matt a look that said 'just this once,' and let the music take him.

When the first song ended, "Geek In the Pink" by Jason Mraz began. Matt's eyes lit up; he loved this song. Near had begun to smile, and the cute lift at the corners of his lips stayed through "Untouched" by The Veronicas, "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor, "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3, "You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)" (the version by Dope), and "Heartbeat" by Stereo Skyline.

"At least you're not trying to drag me out the front door," Near grumbled in the moment of silence after "Heartbeat" ended. Matt stared at Near as if the boy had just given him a brilliant idea. Near gulped.

"Get dressed," Matt breathed, then rushed out. Near stared after him in shock as "On Top Of the World" by Boys Like Girls played.

In his room, Matt slipped into a pair of jeans and, for once, a pink shirt, long-sleeved as usual. That "Geek In the Pink" song had gotten to him again, just as it had when he'd bought the shirt. Mello was still asleep. On days when they had no classes, he liked to sleep until at least noon.

Once dressed, Matt collected Near from his room and guided him down the stairs and out the front door. Near protested, but Matt ignored him and called an explaination to Rodger as he closed the door behind them. Propelling his young charge through the front gate, Matt smiled down at him. At this point, he was likely to do just about anything for Near.

"Where are we going?" Near asked after a while. Matt was now walking beside him down one of London's wet, crowded streets.

"To the park," the redhead replied brightly, smiling down at Near. The boy raised his pale eyebrows. Laughing, Matt pulled him through another gate onto the lush green lawns of London's biggest park.

Matt was sitting on the swings, watching Near, when a slim blonde girl with bright green eyes approached them. Or rather, him. She was wearing a light green tanktop and a short black skirt, along with lethal-looking high heels.

"Hey Cutie," she said playfully, adressing Matt, "why don't you leave your lump and come with me?" Near looked up, looking more childish that ever with sudden nervousness.

"Um...no," Matt replied, knocking aside her offered hand as he stood and taking Near's instead. Near stood too and they walked away, leaving the indignant blonde staring after them.

Next Matt led Near to a little cafe he sometimes passed with Mello. They got lunch, then debated random topics even as they ate. Both boys quieted as they noticed the beautiful song playing quietly.

"...My head and my heart are colliding, chaotic, pace of the world I just wish I could stop it! Try to appear like I've got it together, I'm falling apart!"

"'Slow Me Down' by Emmy Rossum," Matt whispered.

"Who?" Near asked, looking uncomfortable.

Matt looked at him. "Emmy Rossum. She played Christine in the 2004 version of _The Phantom of the Opera_," he explained.

"Oh," Near acknowledged, still looking uncomfortable. Matt decided it was time to leave.

As they walked in the front door of Wammy's, Matt heard a familiar voice scream "I like cereal!" from the TV room.

"_Foster's_ is on," he remarked, looking down at Near.

"What?" Near asked, looking up.

"_Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends_. It's a cartoon. Come on," Matt explained, then dragged Near towards the TV room.

"But I don't--" Near began, before he was silenced by Matt's warm finger on his soft lips.

"Please?" Matt asked. Mutely, Near nodded.

They walked into the TV room, where they caught sight of Blu chasing someone across the Foster's front hall. Looking up at Matt, Near raised an eyebrow. Matt's eyes were glued to the screen, an amused half-smile on his face. Near stifled a sigh and turned back to _Foster's._

When the show ended, Near was surprised to find himself disappointed. He looked at Matt again to discover that the redhead was now returning his gaze.

"What's the verdict?" Matt asked.

Near thought for a moment before replying. "I like Cheese."

Matt smiled, amused by the words, which sounded much like those that said character randomly shouted. "Me too," he admitted.

"What do we do now?" Near asked, staring at Matt with his big dark eyes.

Matt thought for a moment. "Wait here. I'll be right back," he said suddenly, grasping Near's shoulder before rushing off.

He was back before Near had figured out what he could possibly be doing. In his arms he cradled the laptop he'd bought with money he'd pawned off Rodger over the course of a year.

"Turn to the news," he panted, setting the laptop on the table in front of the TV. Everyone else had cleared the room, so no one could object as Near complied.

"What are you going to do?" the ghostly boy asked as he settled himself beside his friend. A black window that Near recognized as the command prompt had been pulled up on the laptop's screen.

"Hack into the news programs and change the green-screen background," Matt replied.

Near went back to staring at him. "You can do that?" he asked.

"Yep. See?" Matt pointed at the TV screen.

To Near's amazement, the starry window backdrop had been replaced by a picture of a snarling tiger, which morphed to have the face of a chimpanzee within seconds. Near couldn't help smiling. When the news ended after much background confusion, Matt withdrew and turned off the laptop. When he stood, he tucked the laptop under one arm and held a hand out to Near, who took it.

They walked to the room Matt shared with Mello, and Near waited outside as the hacker dropped off his laptop. When Matt reemerged, they continued on to Near's room. They reached the white room's door and Near opened it, then turned.

"Goodnight," he said quietly to Matt.

"'Night," Matt replied.

Before Near could turn again and go into his room, he found himself surrounded by warmth. Matt had wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, his nose buried in the thick white curls.

Near's breath caught, but then Matt let go. "Night," he muttered again, then gave Near a warm smile and walked away. Near stared after the redhead, his mind blank for once.

When his thought processes began again, Near smiled. _I lose,_ he thought, not at all upset, _I love Mail Jeevas._

_Matt._


	3. First Kiss

Chapter 3: First Kiss

Near took a deep breath as he stood before the door of the room Matt shared with Mello. In his hand was a stapled sheaf of papers Rodger had asked him to deliver to the blond. It had been a few days since the hug, and Matt and Near had barely spoken since then due to the fact that Mello had decided to go on a troublemaking rampage and required Matt's help.

Now under control, Near knocked on the door softly. He jumped as Matt's familiar voice, not Mello's deep one, called "come in."

Inside the room, Matt looked up as the orange-tinted door opened. To his surprise and delight, Near stepped through the opening. He quickly surveyed the room before letting his gaze rest on the smiling Matt. "Hey," the redhead said. Near smiled in reply.

"Is Mello around?" he asked, holding up the papers by way of explaination.

"Actually I'm not sure where he is, but you can leave that on his bed if you want," Matt told him.

Near nodded and set the papers down, then went to stand in front of Matt, who looked up.

"What are you playing?" Near asked curiously.

"Pokémon Crystal Version," Matt replied. Near had a basic knowledge of pokémon, so he was able to identify a Natu and a Marrill when Matt showed him the battle screen. To his amazement, though, Matt had named his Natu Near.

"You named the Natu after me?" he asked as Matt turned the game back to himself and KO'd the Marrill. Matt smiled sheepishly as he looked back up at Near. "Yeah," he admitted. Looking back down at the gameboy, he saved the game and turned it off.

"Do you want to play?" he asked Near.

Near, looking somewhat embarrassed, admitted "I don't know how."

"I can teach you," Matt said, shrugging.

"Okay," Near replied. He sat down on Matts left and Matt handed him the gameboy after turning it on and hitting "new game."

He walked Near through all the details at the beginning. They were unconciously scooting closer together, and the volume of Matt's voice dropped until he was whispering instructions into Near's ear. Near had finally gotten the hang of the game and looked up proudly as he beat the first gym leader, Falkner of Violet City, with his Toadadile, named Matt, which rose to level 12.

As Near turned, his stomach growled loudly and he looked surprised. Matt stifled a chuckle as he gazed at his pale companion. "Why don't we go make a cake or something?" the redhead suggested. Near nodded in agreement and the two headed downstairs.

In the kitchen, Matt opened the pantry and reached up, pulling out three boxes of cake mix. "Chocolate, Vanilla, or Strawberry?" he asked Near.

"Vanilla," Near answered quickly. Matt set the box down and put away the other two, then pulled out a tub of Vanilla frosting. Matt smiled, noting that both Vanilla-flavored foods and Near were both white.

About twenty minutes later, the cake was baking. Near, out of things to do, stuck his finger in the frosting and tried it. He smiled, deciding he liked it. Matt, on the other hand, could only stare at the drop of frosting clinging to Near's lower lip. It was gone in seconds, but Matt was still staring.

Giving in to his feelings, Matt leaned forward and closed the distance between himself and Near. Near blinked, surprised, then kissed Matt back.

The next thing they knew, the kitchen door opened and someone stepped in. "What the--Matt?!" cried the person.

Matt and Near broke apart and looked up to see Mello, his expression shocked and betrayed.


	4. Mello's Reaction

Chapter 4: Mello's Reaction

-Mello's PoV-

I was craving chocolate--again--and my stash was out. Figuring there might be some meant for cooking or baking, I headed to the kitchen.

Everything was relatively normal until I pushed open the door.

The first thing that registered in my mind was that two people--boys even--were kissing. As if that weren't strange enough, one of them was Near. "What the-" I began, then realized who the second person was. "Matt?!"

They parted and turned to me. Two pairs of surprised, distant eyes, one black, one green.

It felt like one of the worst days of my life, to find my best friend kissing my rival. Knowing I couldn't do much, I did the one thind that made sense--I walked away.

I didn't consciously plan where I was going, I just knew I couldn't be in the playroom, the kitchen, of the room I shared with Matt. Without me realizing it, I ended up outside. Okay, a walk sounded good.

I walked, and thought, and played with the rosary hanging around my neck. Near wasn't so bad, right? Hell, who am I kidding. Everyone already knows I hate the kid's guts. So why was Matt kissing him?

I stopped, realizing I didn't know the answer. Had I even known that Mat was gay. Probably not. Noticing that it looked like it was going t rain, I headed back to Wammy's. Wet clothes are never fun.

Matt met me just inside the door. The akward circumstances of our last meeting hung over us like a cloud. I couldn't meet his eyes, and I doubt he would've met mine if I'd been able to look at him.

"Near's not as bad as you think," was Matt's quiet greeting. I blinked. Hadn't I been trying--and failing--to convince myself of that for the past half-hour or so? Once in our room, Matt shut the door. I flopped on my bed, and Matt crawled up next to me. What happened to Near?

"You don't understand Near." Should've known the subject wouldn't be dropped so easily. "He's just different. He's not assuming or prejudiced against people. He's not as much of a bad guy as you seem to think," Matt said. His eyes pleaded with me to understand. I felt guilty, knowing that my best friend was in love with someone I'd hated since I'd met him.

Since when was Matt in love with anyone, let alone Near? I must be the lousiest friend in the world. How could I not have seen this coming? Open your eyes, Mello, there's more to Matt than just you. I vowed to try understanding Matt more than I already did. After all, I was clearly missing something.

"Just think about it," Matt requested before leaving. _Back to Near_, I thought venomously.

I took a deep breath and sat up. Thinking negative thoughts wouldn't help me accept Near in any way. Instead, I decided to assess what I already knew.

He was shy and incredibly smart, to point where he surpassed me (much to my disdain). He was irritatingly emotionless. No, scratch that one; it's not helping. He was good at hiding what he felt. I wondered if he loosened up around Matt.

I sighed. Matt was right, apparently Near wasn't as bad as I liked to pretend. Only Matt, with the aid of our long-term friendship, could make me see that.

That friendship also demanded something of me.

Not only was I practically honor-bound to support my video game-loving friend, I was more than willing to. Did I understand or even particularly like Near? Hell no. But I liked Matt, my best friend, so I would wake up and smell the chocolate.

Not just metaphorically speaking, as evidenced by the smell wafting up from the kitchen. So there was chocolate in there!


	5. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Yeah...I don't own Death Note. I did get copies of about 1/2 of the manga for my birthday though!

A/N: Almost done! Just one more chapter (which just needs to be typed up) and I'll put up the playlist for those of you that are curious. Also, my band, INK3D, is open to anyone who would like to write fanfics about us. I don't know who would, since we don't have much of anything yet, but there's more info on my page.

* * *

Chapter 5: A New Beginning

Near was jolted to wakefullness as a large weight landed on his bed, bouncing him. As a shock of red hair entered his vision, he sighed. He should've known it was Matt. But why was he acting like a kid on Christmas morning?

Trying not to whine like a child, Near sat up. A light color in the shadows told him that Mello was in the room. Near couldn't possibly imagine why, and he didn't really want to try. He flopped back onto the bed.

"Get up!" Matt whined, shaking Near by the shoulders.

"This is how he woke me too," Mello sighed grumpily. Near resisted the urge to groan, but succumbed to the desire to cover his head with the sheets. If Matt had goten Mello up, it meant he was relentless.

Matt frowned, staring down at the lumpy white bundle he loved. "Near!" he wailed in his cutest whine. Near felt his heart sink. How could he resist such a cute sound? Matt knew he was winning and pressed the advantage. "I found something," he whispered in the general area he assumed was Near's ear.

He was right, as proven by the bundle's shidder. "What is it?" Near growled from the heart of his coccoon.

"A kitty and her babies," Matt said in his cutest voice. Even Mello felt his heart melt. Near, on the other hand, sat up straight.

"What?" he yelped. There weren't supposed to be any pets at Wammy's.

"It's a stray," Matt said excitedly, dropping the cutesy tone, "she must have wandered in here last night and had her kittens."

"Where is she?" Near asked yawning as he stumbled out of his bed. Matt caught him just before he fell on his face.

"Out by the shed," Matt said, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Let's go," Mello said, turning and walking out of the room as Matt helped Near right himself. They hurried out of the creepishly white room.

"Mrow!"

That was the first sign that they were getting close. Matt sped up, smiling; a small smile graced Near's lips; Mello tried and failed to look disinterested. A few more steps around the side of the barn revealed the cat and her kittens.

There was a large calico she-cat, two black kittens, a silver tabby, a grey kitten, and a tiny calico she-cat with pale green eyes. Near's grip on Matt's hand tightened when he saw the kittens. Matt turned to see an enamoured look on his face. Matt allowed a private smile to cross his face.

"Moooooww!" wailed a tiny voice. Mello's features softened as he watched the tiny ball of grey fur stumble towards them. The three boys knelt down to pet the kittens.

"They're almost as cute as you," Matt teased, hugging Near with one arm. Mello's lip curled, but Near only blushed. Matt was glad he didn't try to resist. The little calico rubbed her face against his. For a second, Matt wished it was Near.

As if granting his unspoken wish, Near pressed his forehead to Matt's cheek. Matt continued to stroke the kitten with one hand, while keeping his other arm around Near.

"Mello! Near!" called a familiar voice. Mello looked around the corner of the shed to see Kia leaning out Wammy's back door, holding her thick dark hair out of her face as she looked around the yard. Mello frowned.

"C'mon Lovebird," he said, grabbing Near's arm as he stood. Matt released the kid. Not caring how it looked, they walked out from behind the shed and towards Kia, who blinked at them.

"Rodger wants to talk to you," she said, her cornflower blue eyes hollow, "It sounds like bad news. He was crying." By the end, her voice had dropped into a stunned whisper.

Mello's eyes widened. Rodger, like L, Watari, and most Wammy's residents, his his emotions. What could be devastating enough to make him crack? A lump forming in his throat, Mello rushed off to Rodger's office, Near following.

Absentmindedly stroking the kittens, Matt wondered what Kia wanted. Why Mello and Near? Did Rodger have news from L? He shrugged it off, knowing he would be told when they could go.

Mello stormed out of the office first. He was going to leave Wammy's and go...probably to LA. How many people would notice yet another homeless kid. He'd probably go to the mafia, where he could use the thugs and dropouts as tools.

Near followed him out. He knew Mello meant what he said about leaving. He just wondered how Matt would take it.

Mello had gone to the bedroom, but Near went back to the kittens, where Matt remained. "What is it?" Matt asked immediately, noting the look on Near's face.

"Let's find Mello," Near said quietly. Matt's eyes widened. Something _really _bad had happened. Was L okay? Did Kira pull something like he had with the FBI agent? He took a deep breath, calming down. He didn't even known they'd talked to Rodger. Masking his emotions, he followed Near inside.

Mello looked up when the door opened and Near led Matt into the room. He gave his friend and his rival a sad smile. "Did you tell him what happened?" he asked, stuffing a jacket into a duffel bag. Matt's eyes widened.

Near took his hand, looking for comfort as much as trying to give it. Mello had stopped packing. "L is dead," Near said in a hoarse whisper.

Everything seemed strangely bleak and colorless. Somehow the three of them ended up huddled at the end of Mello's bed, trying not to cry. Matt's arms were around Near, who had a hand buried in Matt's shirt and the other wrapped around Mello's neck, while Mello had an arm around each of them.

"Kira?" Matt asked breathlessly. Near nodded against Matt's shoulder. Mello quivered with something other than tears, causing Matt and Near to look up at him. His blue eyes gleamed with fury.

"We have to catch Kira," he growled. The other two regarded him with calculating eyes, then nodded. It surprised him to realize how grateful he was to have their agreement.

"But not together?" Near asked, more question than statement, staring at Mello with his dark eyes.

Mello shook his head."I'm going to LA," he said resignedly. They were quiet for a moment.

"Me too," Matt announced.

Near didn't look up, tense up, or show any signs of surprise. They had all known that Matt would go anywhere Mello did. It was a best friend thing, just like Kia and Emi's situation.

About half an hour later, the group untangled themselves and dried their eyes. Matt found a bag as Mello continued to pack. Near helped them both. They finished around Midnight, and Mello stalked out of the room. Matt and Near followed him down the stairs and out the front door, where Near stopped.

-NEAR'S PoV-

"See ya kid," Matt said wistfully, "Next time you see me, I'm gonna have electric blue hair." We both smiled, knowing he was kidding. I had to blink back tears. Matt had never spoken to me quite like that before.

"I love you Near," he whispered, then quickly leaned down and pressed his lips tp mine. When he pulled back, we smiled gently at each other and he turned and walked away.

-MATT'S PoV-

I wouldn't let myself look back at Near. Maybe saying the words aloud had made it harder to leave, but I had to make sure Near knew he wasn't just an experiment or a fling. I didn't want to leave him.

But Mello would need me wherever he went. I promised myself I would see Near again, no matter what it took.

-MELLO'S PoV-

I needed to get away from Wammy's. I knew I could join the mafia. When people thought no one cared about them, they joined gangs. That, and LA interested me.

One thing bothered me though. I knew Matt would follow me, and that Near would stay at Wammy's. It meant splitting them up...I promised myself I would help them see each other again someday. Oh, and we'd have to call Near when we reached our destination.


	6. 5 Years Later

Disclaimer: What's the point? Everyone knows by now that posting something in a fandom means you don't own it!

A/N: Last chapter, finally! I wasn't even going to write this one, originally. But since I did, the story feels more complete. I'll put up the playlist and be DONE!

Reminder: It's okay to write about INK3D!

* * *

Chapter 6: 5 Years Later

Near looked up at the sound of heavy footsteps. Neither Rester nor Hal wore boots, and Giovanni was shadowing Mikami anyway. The sight that greeted him also shocked him.

Striding through the door was a tall young man with thick, shaggy red hair and pale skin. He had a tan vest thrown over his arm and was wearing jeans, combat boots, a black-and-white striped shirt, and tinted goggles. A smile graced his full lips, which a cigarette protruded from. As Near watched, he pulled the goggles down around his neck. "Hey Near," he said.

Matt was back.

Near couldn't jump up fast enough to stumble over to the only person he had ever loved. Matt scooped him up, much to his dismay. Damn his height (or lack thereof)! Matt hugged him tightly, and he buried his face in the crook of the redhead's neck.

Near squeaked indignantly when Matt groped his ass. Matt laughed and moved his hand back up to the small of Near's back. "Kidding," he chuckled, "I'm not like that."

Near pulled away from Matt's neck and stretched up to kiss his boyfriend, even as the click of high heels alerted them to Hal's coming. If she couldn't deal with Matt's presence and them being gay, she could stay away from headquarters.


	7. playlist

UNEXPECTED

Saya's playlist

1. "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" -Taylor Swift

2. "SOS" -Rihanna

3. "All the Things She Said" -t.A.T.u

4. "Heartbeat" -Stereo Skyline

5. "Shy Boy" -Jordin Sparks

6. "Take Me On The Floor" -The Veronicas

7. "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" -The Proclaimers

8. "On Top Of The World" -Boys Like Girls

9. "Learning To Fall" -Boys Like Girls

10. "From Paris To Berlin" -Infernal

11. "Untouched" -The Veronicas

12. "Chemicals React (Remix)" -Aly & AJ

13. "Geek In The Pink" -Jason Mraz (this song always reminds me of Matt)

14. "Bring Me To Life" -Evanescence

15. "My Paper Heart" -The All-American Rejects

16. "Remember the Name" -Fort Minor

17. "No Such Thing" -John Mayer

18. "Never Too Late" -Three Days Grace

19. "One Step At A Time" -Jordin Sparks

20. "Hello" -Namie Amuro

21. "Rooftops" -Lostprophets

22. "Don't Trust Me" -3OH!3

23. "Dirty Little Secret" -The All-American Rejects

24. "You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)" -Dope

25. "Candle (Sick and Tired)" -The White Tie Affair

26. "Hook Me Up" -The Veronicas

27. "Stay Beautiful" -Taylor Swift

28. "Neon" -John Mayer

29. "Goin' Crazy" -Ashley Tisdale

30. "I Caught Myself" -Paramore

31. "Wherever You Will Go" -The Calling

32. "Bullseye" -Aly & AJ

33. "Slow Me Down" -Emmy Rossum (watched _Phantom of the Opera_ again last night actually...)


End file.
